Muka Karel Utrpení
thumb|left|65pxMuka Karel Utrpení (z czeskiego, Muka - agonia; Utrpeni - męka; Karel - imię wybitnego czeskiego klarnecistyKarel Dohnal) - około 400-letnie licho pochodzące z czachskiej gminy Nelahozeves. Świeżo upieczona uczennica Straszyceum oraz zagorzała fascynatka gry na klarnecie. Z powodów czysto rasowych charakteryzuje ją niemały pociąg po powodowania rozmaitych nieszczęść i wypadków, co jakby nie patrzeć negatywnie wpływa na jej reputację. Większość czasu spędza ze swoim bratem mlecznym - Vlastimilem, który w pełni świadomy jej talentu do tworzenia niebezpieczeństw uporczywie stara się przekonać Mukę aby występowała w jego śmiesznych filmikach ukazujących różne wypadki szkolnych kolegów, które to w jego zamierzeniu miałaby powodować upiorka. Niestety (bądź stety), dziewczynie ani myśl brać w tym udział, a zachęty brata jedynie ją drażnią, nawet bardziej niż jego próby zeswatania jej ze swoim kolegą od montażu, którego swoją drogą potworka bardzo lubiła męczyć zanim dowiedziała się, że kumpluje się z Vlastą. Wtedy już nawet to, że chłopak jest typem frajera nie jej usprawiedliwiało, ani nie łagodziło jej ogromnego wstydu, przez co poczuła się zobowiązana być dla niego choć ociupinkę miłą. Osobowość Muka sama siebie określiła by samotniczą duszą klarnecistki i rzeczywiście, nie zabiega ona o towarzystwo, jak i na spędzanie z nią czasu potwory nie ustawiają się kolejkami. Pewna oschłość w obejściu panny licho odpycha ich może i nawet bardziej niż jej czasem nawet nie złośliwe, a już podłe żarciki. Upiorce jednakże nie zalega to na sercu miesiącami, czasem bywa, że dokłada starań by pozbyć się "upartej przylepy". Jej drażliwość nie raz daje popalić takim osobom, które w jakikolwiek sposób jej nie pasują. Dziewczyna potrafi skutecznie ranić słowem, jednak nie praktykuje przemocy mówionej. Nie przynosi jej to ulgi wydobycia z siebie swych pechowych mocy. Ogranicza się, więc do szybkiego pstryknięcia palcami, które w mgnieniu oka zmieni wybraną sytuację w ekstremalne niebezpieczeństwo. Niektórych to fascynuje, na przykład deskorolkarzy z rampy czy klub filozofów z determinacją dyskutujący o moralności mocy Muki. Większość jednak skłania to jedynie do omijania jej szerokim łukiem, co jest potworce jak najbardziej na rękę. Nie jest ona jednak niezłamaną gdyż i wbrew swym zasadom potrafi zachować z kimś pozytywne relacje, jednak wymaga to mnóstwa czasu, cierpliwości dla jej wybryków oraz trudnego charakterku. Taka znajomość jest jednak oparta na tysiącach kłamstw, sarkazmów, drwin i wielu innych nieprzyjemnych rzeczy, których upiorka w sobie wcale nie neguje i nie zezwala na negowanie ich przez drugą osobę. Utrzymuje, że w takich działaniach nie widzi nic złego, jednak uczciwie odradza potraktowania jej w taki sposób, jaki ona traktuje innych, gdyż jak sama przyznaje, nie ważne jak się zachowasz tylko w odpowiedzi na jakie działanie ona chce cię potraktować. Dałeś jej kwiaty? Ale może ona chce cię potraktować jakbyś opowiedział żart? No to wtedy się roześmieje. A spróbuj tylko podważyć jej reakcję. Będzie nieciekawie. Jednak jeżeli ty dostaniesz od niej kwiaty i roześmiejesz się to sama Muka poradzi ci wiać. Niby taka relacja przynosi więcej szkód niż korzyści, ale pod tymi wszystkimi sarkazmami, wrzaskami i podłością przyjaciołom upiorka na prawdę dobrze życzy, stara się im pomagać i być dla nich jak najlepsza, choć rzadko jej się udaje. Prawdziwi bliski dziewczyny wiedzą jednak, jak dostrzegać przekazy o tym, że są ważni między kolejnymi kłótniami, fochami i kłamstwami. Wyczuwają to czego nie potrafiłaby dostrzec nawet ona sama, i każdy z nich powie, że to jest na tyle piękne, że nie chcą kończyć tej przyjaźni. Wygląd Upiorka jak każde licho posiada przeraźliwie chudą sylwetkę, prócz tego jest również nad wyraz wysoka przez co nie tylko wygląda na jeszcze chudszą, a również dorównuje lub przewyższa wielu chłopaków. Wygląda to nie za ciekawie, więc ta nosi jak najluźniejsze ubrania. Jej faworytami są dzwony i swetry. I wielkie bransoletki, które według niej optycznie poszerzają jej ręce, serio - ma ich tysiące. Nosi się jednak w szarych i czarnych kolorach idealnie kontrastujących z jej śnieżną cerą. Nawet włosy w zazwyczaj pięknie wyglądającym kolorze kruczoczarnym, na głowie Muki nie wyglądają zdrowo, gdyż gęstość jest ich przeciwieństwem, a do tego są nierównomiernie, ale i niefinezyjnie przycięte. O dziwo w przeciwieństwie do większości lich ma ona dwoje oczu za co jest bardzo wdzięczna, gdyż z jednym nie mogłaby nosić swoich ukochanych okularów, na swoich dwóch, ukochanych, czarnych oczętach, które to są jej największym i jej zdaniem jedynym atutem w wyglądzie, choć byłaby nawet skłonna przyznać, że pieprzyk na policzku równiez nadaje lepszego efektu. Miejsce zamieszkania thumb|leftRepublika Czachska, Czachy '- państwo śródlądowe w Gryzopie Środkowej. Od północy graniczy z Polstrachem, od zachodu i północnego zachodu z Syreniemcami, od południa z Booustrią, a od wschodu ze Kłowacją. Stolicą i największym miastem Czach jest Strachaga. Kraj składa się z trzech historycznych krain – Czach właściwych, Morzjaw i czachkiej części Ghoulska. Na powierzchni 78 866 km² żyje ponad 10,5 mln osób, z czego 94% to Czachi. Państwo czachkie dzieli się na czternaście krajów. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|122px'Licho – postać z wierzeń dawnych Złowian, zły demon personifikujący nieszczęście, zły los i choroby. Licho miało rzadko ukazywać się ludziom. Gdy już to czyniło, przybierało postać przeraźliwie wychudzonej kobiety z jednym okiem. Licho wędrowało po świecie w poszukiwaniu miejsc, w których ludzie żyją szczęśliwie. Zazwyczaj podpalało budynki, zsyłało głód, biedę i choroby, po czym odchodziło. Czasem zatrzymywało się jednak wśród ludzi na dłużej. Męczyło wówczas gospodarzy, m.in. nastając na ich życie, wyrywając szczeble z drabiny bądź obluzowując ostrza siekier. Szeptało też ludziom do ucha złe myśli, zsyłało zarazę na owoce i warzywa, nękało zwierzęta hodowlane, niszczyło dobytek. Przed lichem nie można było się uchronić, jedynym sposobem było cierpliwe znoszenie go i oczekiwanie aż odejdzie. Relacje Z matką Muka nigdy nie poznała swojej mamy po której jest lichem, uosobieniem nieszczęść. Ta nawiedziła samotnego leśnika by żerować na nim i ściągać na niego pecha, którego jednym z następstw okazała się dla mężczyzny młoda upiorka, którą to jej matka pozostawiła w jego chacie. Muka nie jest typem naiwnej marzycieleczki, ani ciekawstkiej detektywki. Pewnego razu za młodych lat napisała ojcu list z zapytaniem gdzie jest jej mama. Gdy dowiedziała się, że ta najprawdopodobniej z premedytacją opuściła domostwo zaspokoiła minimalną ciekawość i nigdy nie powróciła do tego tematu. Nie potrzebowała mówić "mamo" do kobiety, skoro mogła zwracać się "mamko" do innej, której może i płacą za opiekę, ale przynajmniej się opiekuje. Z ojcem Z początku mężczyzna był załamany po odejściu kobiety, którą sobie upodobał jednak gdy przypomniał sobie ileż to nieszczęść ze sobą sprowadziła z radością zajął się córką. Niestety spostrzegł iż i ona sprowadza nań zły los dlatego dokładał wszelkich starań by ta spędzała jak najwięcej czasu z mamką i bratem mlecznym. Upiorka nie rozumiała jego decyzji i jako mała dziewczynka miała do ojca wielkie żale za to iż czas spędzała z nimi bądź samotna. Mimo iż takie chwile nie były dla niej traumatyczne chciała po prostu spełnić swój kaprys spędzenia czasu z rodzicem. Nigdy jednak nie nalegała zbyt długo, ponieważ wiedziała, że zatrudnienie mamki, która karmiłaby takie dziecko było trudniejsze niż wyrzucenie jej do lasu. Nie chcieli jednak zachowywać aż takiego dystansu. Ich sposobem na kontakt były mini listy. Pisali do siebie i zostawiali list na przerażającym stoliku od ciotki Marge, obok którego nikt nigdy się nie kręcił bez powody. W ten sposób prawdopodobieństwo spotkania się było małe. Dzięki listom zaczęła szanować ojca jako mądrego i sympatycznego człowieka. Gdy Muka zaczęła kontrolować własne moce stosunki z tatą polepszyły się jej, ale dalej było po między nimi coś co nie pozwalało się tak do końca zbliżyć. Obecnie mężczyzna nie żyje od kilkuset lat, a upiorka trzyma jego kompozycje pod łóżkiem. Znalazła je 125 lat po śmierci ojca i właśnie wtedy zapałała miłością do muzyki. Tak jak i jego, utwory autorstwa panny licho są utworami smutnymi, jednakże gdy jego komponowane były z myślą o fortepianie, jej zamysłem jest klarnet, który przedstawiła jej siostra mleczna. Z mamką To z nią Muka spędziła większość dzieciństwa, to ona była dla niej kimś złudzająco podobnym do mamy, jednakże wcale nie darzyła jej przesadną miłością czy uwielbieniem. Upiorka była jej wdzięczna za zapoznanie rodzeństwem mlecznym, na które składało parenaście potworów oraz wprowadzenie w świat, do którego należy. Za umiejętność czytania, pisania czy chodzenia, albo choćby podstawę - wyżywienia też bez skrupułów szczerze jej podziękuje, potwierdzi nawet, że mamkę lubi, lecz nie nazwie jej przyjaciółką czy dziecięcą kompanką. Wymieni kilka jej zalet i zasług i przyzna im pewną wartość dla jej życia tak jakby mówiła o uczynnym sprzedawcy arbuzów z pobliskiego sklepu, który kilka razy pożyczył jej pieniądze lub sprzedał na krechę. Powie, że ma dobry charakter, wytypuje nawet tego charakteru ulubione cechy. Wymieni bez problemu tyle dobrych uczynków ile każesz oraz trzy bonusowe, ale zapytana potwierdzi, że to co robią miałoby taką samą wartość dla niej gdyby zrobił to i kto inny. W rankingu relacji okrzyknęłaby ich znajomymi, dobrymi znajomymi lub gdyby miała dobry humor - kolegami. Z Vlastimilem Smichem Vlasta jest o pare miesięcy starszym bratem mlecznym Muki i zdecydowanie to on był jej najbliższy z całego grona mamkowych wychowanków i chyba jedynym z którym panna licho wciąż utrzymuje kontakt. Gdy ta pojawiła się jako nowa w paczce (a minęło parę lat, zanim ojciec znalazł mamkę, na tyle mocną psychicznie by zajmować się nią, więc niemowlęciem już nie była), ten miał już ustabilizowaną, wysoką pozycję na drabinie społecznej. Wśród całej gromadki był jedyną hybrydą dzięki czemu mógł cieszyć się dużą atencją. Z początku nie zwracał na dziewczynę uwagii, podczas gdy ta marzyła by trzymali sztamę. Ten był albowiem wtedy kawalarzem wysokiej rangi, a powodowanie wypadków było, jest i zawsze będzie nieodłącznym elementem życia upiorki. Młodzieniaszek zauważył młodą licho dopiero parę tygodni po tym jak została oddana pod mamkowe wychowanie, jednak nie zaintrygowała go, a jedynie pozostała tą, której figla jeszcze nie spłatał. Jednak za każdym razem gdy tego próbował, to jemu działo się coś niedobrego. Muka, która do tego czasu zdążyła się już po uszy zadużyć w figlarnym pół wampirze postanowiła przeprosić go za to co się z nim dzieje, jak i wytłumaczyć, że nie umie tego zmienić, gdyż nie kontroluje mocy. Niestety za młodu Vlasta nie był tak ciepłą osobą jak teraz i jedynie nakazał upiorce nie zbliżać się do niego nim nie okiełzna swych pechowych zdolności. Załamana dziewczyna zaczęła na wszelkie sposoby próbować się tego nauczyć, ale nie miała bladego pojęcia jak się za to zabrać. O wszystkim tym napisała ojcu w liście, a ten odpisał jej, żeby nie przejmowała się takimi oziębłymi i niemiłymi ludźmi. Chodź z początku nie chciała przyjąć do siebie tej odpowiedzi, w końcu przyznała jej rację i po pewnym czasie zupełnie zapomniała co czuła do Vlasty. Oczywiście kontrola nad sprawianiem nieszczęść sama w końcu przyszła, lecz wtedy to upiór zaczął starać się o towarzystwo panny licho. Ta ponownie zasięgnęła ojcowskiej porady i zgodnie z nią postanowiła dać mu drugą szanse dzięki czemu teraz chłopak jest jej najlepszym przyjacielem i spędzają ze sobą mnóstwo czasu. Dla upiorki jest to jedyna osoba, której za nic w świecie nie chce stracić, dla której zrobiłaby wszystko, i przez którą może być jej wstyd czy smutno. Oboje w szkole są dość rozpoznawalnymi personami, jednakże ich reputacje są zupełnie inne. Podczas gdy dziewczyny unika większość Straszyceum z powodów jej mocy, tak potwór zyskał sławę i uznanie dzięki koncie na BooTubie. Jako, że zajmuje się głównie nagrywaniem wpadek szkolnych kolegów często stara się namówić siostrę by takowe powodowała, dla niej jednak BooTube i "śmieszne filmiki" są idiotyczne i nie zgadza się na udział w całym przedsięwzięciu. Vlastim nie ma jej tego za złe, wie, że jest jedyną osobą, na której drodze nie wyczaruje miliarda skórek od bananów itp., a która nagrywa do internetu. Oprócz tego chłopak stara się doprowadzić do związku siostry ze swoim dobrym przyjacielem i specjalistą od montażu, Dylanem, który ma opinię szkolnej ofermy. Muka nie jest zadowolona z zajawki brata, jednak nie protestuje zbyt przesadnie, ani nie jest zbyt oschła, a nawet stara się być koleżanką chłopaka. Wszystko dlatego, aby brat wybaczył jej, że wcześniej znęcała się nad jego kumplem aby dać upust swoim złośliwym umiejętnością. Nie ma nawet pojęcia, że Vlasta wcale nie ma jej tego za złe, ponieważ za nic w świecie nie potrafi się na Mukę gniewać. Z resztą rodzeństwa mlecznego Jeżeli chodzi o resztę rodzeństwa mlecznego z niektórymi rozwinęła więź koleżeńską, lub dobro koleżeńską, a niektórych traktowała jako znajomych. Naturalnie miała również wrogów wśród gromadki, jednakże nie wielu. Spytana nie potrafiłaby odtworzyć wszystkich imion, a nawet poprawnej liczby wychowanków mamki. Strzeliłaby jedenastkę lub dwunastkę, nie będąc jednak daleko od poprawnej czternastki. Jeżeli chodzi o imiona po Vlastimilu wspomniałaby coś o niejakiej Mary, mając za pewne na myśli Meredith, następnie wpadłaby jej do głowy Tessa, którą wymieniłaby jako Tess zapominając zupełnie, że ta prosiła aby nie zdrabniać jej w ten sposób, a nie robiąc to na złość. Dalej szukałaby w głowie imion na T i przypomniałby się jej najgorszy z najgorszych - Tristopher, tyle, że nie dodałaby, że jego ksywką opisującą jego charakter najlepiej jest "świntuch", chociaż upierała się przy tym cały okres wychowania. Więcej osób raczej nie przyszłoby jej na myśl, a jeżeli tak nie odtworzyłaby ani wyglądu, ani imienia, ani charakteru, a jedynie wyjąkałaby coś w stylu "Była taka... no taka jedna, wiesz... spoko nawet Vlasta, co nie?", co powiedziałaby nie wiedząc już nawet czy nie mówi może przypadkiem o wymienionej już wcześniej osobie, lub spotkanej nie u mamki lecz w Straszyceum. Z Dylanem XandidanemTen shipp to Mulan jakby co ;) Ich wspólna przygoda zaczęła się gdy Muka zjawiła się w Monster High. Mimo niezależności od opinii publicznej nie chciała jej sobie zepsuć pierwszego dnia w szkole znęcając się nad kimś popularnym. Nie mogąc już wytrzymać nie korzystając z mocy zaczęła szukać osób, nad którymi znęcanie się jest naturalne i może tworzy łobuzerską czy zołzowatą reputację, ale nie zmienia w agresora pierwszego dnia. Znalawszy chłopaka męczyła go przez pierwsze kilka tygodni, po których już nie przejmowała się "pierwszym wrażeniem" i oprócz niego znajdowała i inne ofiary. Tak na serio poznała młodego ducha podczas gdy Valtim po raz pierwszy przedstawił jej swój koncept nagrywania na BooTube. Zamiast słuchać jak ten opowiada o nagrywaniu i innych nieinteresujących ją rzeczach ta stała jak wryta i gapiła się to na Dylana, to na Valtę. Bała się, że ten już wie i jej nie wybaczy. Jednakże chłopak odebrał to zupełnie inaczej, był pewien, że jego przyjaciel spodobał się Muce, jednak zabrakło jej śmiałości by przyznać to któremukolwiek z nich. Bardzo go to ucieszyło, bo bał się, że ten nigdy nie znajdzie dziewczyny przy swoim wyglądzie oraz reputacji. Od tej pory chłopak próbuje ich zeswatać i choć upiorce ten pomysł niepodoba się prawie tak bardzo jak zajawka na śmieszne filmiki, to stara się być chociaż koleżanką dla montażysty, aby brat nie miał jej za złe znęcania się nad jego przyjacielem. Z Blair DeGhoul Z Justinem Saina Z Tupetem Jeż jest pupilem dziewczyny już od najmłodszych jej lat. Pewnego pamiętnego dnia mamka Muki zabrała ją i resztę swoich wychowanków na bankiet u pewnej szanowanej rodziny wilkołaków. Ta jednak mimo iż w zupełności panowała już nad zdolnościami stwierdziła, że najstarszy z synów spoglądał na nią krzywo i po kilku sekundach, które wystarczyły jej by pstryknąć palcami i sprowadzić na chłopaka nieszczęście zapomniała o całej sprawie. Ta mini-klątewka okazała się zwlekać aż do końca bankietu kiedy to niespodziewanie zaczarowany usiadł na młodym jeżu. Panna licho jednak przejęła się losem zwierzęcia, zważając na tuszę wilkołaka. Na szczęście oprócz dużych bólów nic mu się nie stało i do dziś towarzyszy upiorce, która postanowiła okrzyknąć go Tupetem. Biografia Pewnego dnia ojciec dziewczyny obudził się bez kobiety u boku i westchnął z ulgą. Zadurzył się w niej i nie chciał wyganiać, jednak nie było łatwo żyć z kimś o pechowej mocy. Poranek spędził wesoło, jednak gdy Muka pozostawiona pod stolikiem sprezentowanym przez ciotkę zgłodniała i zaczęła płakać, czar prysnął. Wyjście zdawało się być proste, skoro i tak będzie potrzebowała mamki, to się jej takową znajdzieMamki bardzo często pełniły też role niań.. Pierwsza znalazła się już następnego dnia, była młodą kobietą z własną córką i dwoma innymi dziećmi pod opieką. Miała na imię Meredith i zajmowała się małą licho przez niespełna rok, co bardzo zdziwiło tatę upiorki, który po jej wieku spodziewał się o wiele krótszego okresu. Przez następne cztery lata dziewczyna pozostawała pod opieką jeszcze dwunastu innych mamek, aż w końcu znalazła się taka, która reklamowała się hasłem: "W sprawie nieco mniej zwyczajnych dzieci, proszę zgłaszać się do mnie". Chociaż leśnik nie dowieżał, że znajdzie się dla Muki stała opiekunka, postanowił spróbować. Gdy stawił się pod adresem kobiety, okazała się ona również młoda, ale sprawiała wrażenie niezwykle dojrzałej. Zajmowała się już sporą grupą dzieci, z czego jak zapewniała trójką własnych. Wkrótce okazała się ona wampirzycą, na którą podopieczni wołali "cioca Vamp". Upiorka została u niej aż na 11 lat, po których zamieszkała z ojcem na ostatnie 30 lat jego życia, później zamieszkała znowu z mamką aż dopóki nie postanowiła zostać uczennicą Straszyceum. Zdolności Pechowa moc (przez Vlastę nazywana "Mocą Makabryczności" lub "Torturus Maximus") jest to właściwie podstawowa umiejętność każdego licha, której używanie jest równoważne z czynnościamy życiowymi jak oddychanie czy jedczenie. Dla niektórych lepszą opcją będzie darowanie sobie okiełznywania pechowej mocy. Jeżeli już się za to weźmie to kluczowym jest zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie da się uniknąć dawania jej upustu oraz, że przynajmniej w okresie stabilizacji kontroli powinno się z niej celowo korzystać jak najregularniej i najlepiej często, bo wówczas ta przyzwyczajona jest do pełnej swobody. Na poziomie opanowania na jakim jest Muka może sobie pozwolić na regularność i częstotliwość pokroju "co kilka dni, jak mi się zechce" oraz bonusowe użycia jeżeli będzie miała ochotę na co pod rzadnym razem nie można sobie pozwolić na początkowych stadiach kontroli. Upiorka również nie musi martwić się odliczaniem dni do kolejnego skorzystania ze swej zdolności i to nawet nie dlatego, że emocje ponoszą ją tak często, że używa jej częściej niż to konieczne, lecz dlatego, że w pewnym momencie zaczyna się wyczuwać, kiedy moc domaga się być wyzwolona. Gra na klarnecie którą Muka zaczęła praktykować coś koło dwustu lat temu jest od tego czasu jej największym konikiem. Uważa, że grając nadaje swym emocjom ekspresji, niezależnie od tego czy jej humor jej zbieżny z humorem granego utworu. Upiorka zdecydowała się na rozpoczęcie muzycznej kariery znajdując na długo po śmierci ojca jego nuty, jednakże wybranie instrumentu zajęło jej dużo czasu, nim w końcu odnalazła klarnet, z którym to po raz pierwszy spotkała się w klubie miłośników muzyki. Mimo iż przez pewien czas przynależała do podobnego klubu w Straszyceum po wydaleniu z niego za wykorzystywanie mocy na reszcie członków nie dzieli się już swoją grą z nikim oprócz Vlastimilem oraz od czasu do czasu Dylanem. Kompozycja co prawda nie wychodzi dziewczynie tak dobrze jak sama gra, jednakże może się pochwalić parenastoma na prawdę udanymi utworami. Próbowała niegdyś skomponować coś, co mogłaby zadedykować matce, jednakże finalny efekt okazał się najgorszym ze wszystkich. Muka wiedziała, że nie żywi emocji do matki i ten brak poczucia pustki czy tęsknoty mogłaby zapewne w jakiś ładny sposób oddać, jednakże w tym wypadku starała się stereotypowo stworzyć coś co miałoby prawić właśnie o tej wyimaginowanej pustocie serca w miejscu przeznaczonym na matkę. Wśród najlepszych kompozycji upiorki znajdują się dedykowane ojcu w podzięce za muzykę, którą jej udostępnił, nieco luźniejszy i jeden z nielicznych weselszych, dziękujący cioci Marge za odrażający stolik, dzięki któremu nie straciła za młodu kontaktu z tatą, kilka mówiących o jej bliskości do Vlasty, w tym jeden podyktowany refleksją o jej dawnym uczuciu do niego, które znikło przez wspólne dorastanie, jeden mający oddać jej mieszane uczucia co do Dylana oraz zawstydzenie związane z męczeniem go (który jak dla Vlastima jest tym najlepszym, co zniechęca potworkę do wyjawienia mu sensu utworu) i kilka innych. Miała nadzieję, że wśród tych wybitnych znajdą się napisany z wdzięczności za wychowanie mamce czy ten oddający męczące ją przez pewien czas poczucie winy za nieprzywiązywanie wagi do reszty mlecznego rodzeństwa, lecz pocieszającym dla niej było zakwalifikowanie się ich do tych nawet dobrych. Słuchając drugiego z nich zdołała sobie przebaczyć i aktualnie nie dręczy jej taka myśl, a nawet sama uważa, że nie miała obowiązku się do nich przywiązać. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją poznać? *Wypowiada się z czeskim akcentem, a często używa tego języka zamiennie. *Jedynym akcentem kolorystycznym w jej osobie są jej czerwone usta. *Jeżeli widzisz, że korytarz jest zdemolowany, a uczniowie w pobliżu obolali - przechodziła tędy. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki: '''panna licho, pechówna, Dylanowa (dla Vlasty), Mulanka (dla Vlasty, wyjaśnienie w przypisach) *'Ulubione powiedzonko: "Okey, dopiszę Cię do mojej listy śmierci. *pstryk* A wiesz co jest w tym najlepsiejsze? Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy po Ciebie przyjdzie. Papatki!" *'''Najbardziej lubi... swój klarnet, któremu dała na imię Mieczyslav, *'... a najmniej: '''potwory, które nie dają jej spokoju lub podważają jej rację. *'Zwierzak: najwyraźniej długowieczny jeż imieniem Tupet, który dziwnym trafem towarzyszy tej ponad czterystaletniej upiorce od najmłodszych jej lat. *'Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''bryli i zapasowej pary. *'Ulubiony kolor: 'czarnyCzarny nie jest kolorem, ponieważ pochłania wszystkie kolory i nie odbija ich do naszego oka, dlatego nie widzimy tego koloru. :P i szary. *'Sekrety jej pokoju: 'jest ich sporo i to dość morderczych, więc lepiej nie zagłębiać się w otchłań tego miejsca bez jego lokatorki, która w odróżnieniu od ciebie, wie gdzie pochowała kolczaste pułapki i inne takie. *'Ciekawostka: 'Muka nie ma wady wzroku, a w jej okularach nie ma nawet szkieł, chociaż kiedyś nosiła z takimi, które miały wizualnie powiększyć jej oczy. Zrezygnowała z tego ze względu na możliwość potłuczenia szkła. *'Moja boo-nikalna cecha: '''zawsze można się czegoś jeszcze dowiedzieć o moich regułach i ich niecodziennych wariantach, ustępstawch itp. Linie lalek Basic * Muka Utrpeni ID.png|Official Art Muka Nevdacha ID.png|Official Sketch Linia: 'Basic *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2017 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' W tej serii włosami Muki włada nieład i nierówność. Fryzura na pierwszy rzut oka przypomina rozpuszczone włosy z jednej strony i kucyka z drugiej, choć w rzeczywistości nie jest ona w żaden sposób spięta, a jedynie ułożona w niecodzienny sposób. Za akcesoria robią tu duże okrągłe bryle w grubej, czarnej oprawie i trzy bransolety tego samego koloru, jedna na lewej ręce, zaś dwie pozostałe na prawej. Na garderobę upiorki składa się nad wyraz luźny, szary sweter z golfem i małą kieszonką na biuście oraz czarne spodnie z dzwonowym zakończeniem, prócz tego ma ona czarne trampki z szarymi, pięcioramiennymi gwiazdami przy piętach. Dawn of Dance Dead Tired Fangtastic Fitness First Day of School Fierce Rockers Freak du Chic: Noir Garden Ghouls Geek Shriek Ghoulbrities in Londoon Gloom and Bloom Great Scarrier Reef: Glowsome Ghoulfish New Scaremestr Picnic Cask Picture Day School Clubs Shriek Wrecked Tumblr Monsters Welcome to Monster High Ciekawostki *Nigdy nie wykorzystuje swoich mocy na osobach w okularach wiedząc, jak smutne jest ich stłuczenie. Wyjątkiem w tej sytuacji był Dylan, którego męczyła z desperacji gdyż nie chciała psuć swojego wizerunku już na początku szkoły. *Przez pewien czas była na diecie wegańskiej, jednak obecnie odżywia się w myśl zasady "Byle dużo, byle smaczne" zważywszy na to, że genetyka i tak nie pozowoli jej przytyć, a produkty odzwiężęce jej smakują. *W dzieciństwie przechodziła przez okres uwielbienia do różu podczas którego przefarbowała włosy na neonowy róż, co jeszcze bardziej wyniszczyło jej włosy. *Nie lubi gdy w muzyce używane są słowa ponieważ uważa, że w dużym stopniu zniekształca to przekaz i odbiera autentyczność. *W rzeczywistości matka dziewczyny nie pozostawiła jej od razu po jej narodzinach, lecz trzy dni po fakcie, przez które to kryła upiorkę i korzystała z każdej chwili, w której były same by opowiadać jej o tym jaki jej ojciec jest zły oraz, że powinna się nad nim znęcać. Raz przeprosiła ją nawet, że odchodzi, co uargumentowała tym, że już nie może wytrzymać z leśnikiem, lecz sumienie nie pozwoli jej zostawić go bez kolejnej pechotwórczej maszynki, jaką z niej próbowała zrobić. Nie było to jednak szczere, a jedynie miało zachęcić małą do świadomej agresji wobec taty, co na dłuższą metę nie przyniosło rezultatu. Prawdopobnie tak bardzo uwzięła się na mężczyznę ponieważ spłodził jej dziecko, którego nie chciała mieć, a pozostawienie mu córki, która jest lichem było jej jak najbardziej na rękę. Galeria Moje prace Muka Nevdacha ID.png|Basic Official Sketch Muka Utrpeni ID.png|Basic Official Art Muka Skullette.png|Oficial Skullette Od innych Muka by Rochi.jpg|Śliczny portrecik od Rochi <3 1502718919658-1146214570.jpg|Piękny portret od Liścia ^^ Muka by LilyWolf2.png|Wspaniały rysunek od Lily Wolf :D CxQCYv.png|Cudowna ikonka od Lamci <3 Mukassss.png|Muka jako simka od Liścia :3 Mukasimsy.png|Simowe odsłony Muki od Liścia :) Święta2s.png|Na cudnych życzeniach od Liścia <3 Przypisy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Masza108 Kategoria:Czechy Kategoria:Demony